Basketball Game
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: At Marceline's home a friendly game of basketball takes place. Finn and Marceline against Jake and Princess Bubblegum. Pb, not being very athletic, struggles to keep up with her friends and is distracted by the skinny body of a certain vampire. Marceline X Bubblegum Bubbline
1. Not an All-star

**Basketball Game: Not an All-Star**

**At Marceline's home a friendly game of basketball takes place. Finn and Marceline against Jake and Princess Bubblegum. Pb, not being very athletic, struggles to keep up with her friends and is distracted by the skinny body of a certain vampire. Marceline X Bubblegum Bubbline

Author's Note: Hey Guys! If you have written me a request they got lost in a flood of reviews. In the future, if you're doing a request -please- message me instead of writing it in the review. I have completely lost track of them and honestly I'm to lazy to syphon through all the reviews. So make it again or make a new one by MESSAGING me. :) Thanks~ -N.S.

This is a story for my friend bubblineandpandas. Love you, A -M.

* * *

><p>Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and Marceline stood on the back porch of Marcy's house. The wood boards creaked under their sneakers and a small crowd had showed up for the upcoming game. Ice King, a few candy people, and BMO rested on the edge of Marcy's porch. Peppermint Butler was set to be the referee and BMO was to keep score. On a long pole, nailed a flimsy basketball hoop.<p>

Finn cracked his knuckles, making Bubblegum cringe. Marceline smirked a toothy grin as she spun an orange basketball on the tip of her pale finger. Marceline wore a thin jersey with doubles zeros on the front and the title 'The Queen' on the back. She also had her black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and a red head band prevented any loose strands falling into her face.

There was no wagers or stakes to this game. It was simply winner got to win and Marceline was determined to win. Bonnie wore a small pink jersey with a cupcake printed on the front. Her gummy hair was twirled back in a bun. Finn and Jake had on their normal attire minus the headbands plastered to their foreheads.

"Ready to lose, man?" Finn teased, getting into Jake's face. He scrunched up his face.

"Watcha talkin about? I'm gonna win." Jake said, confidently. Bubblegum sighed. She only agreed to play because it was held at Marceline's house. She knew the chances of her even catching the basketball was 16 percent. She just wasn't athletic.

"So me and Finn against Jake and Bonnie then?" Marceline asked, the ball resting in her hand.

"Ya unless you're to afraid Jake." Finn teased standing next to Marcy.

"Never!" Jake shouted, stretching out his body.

Marceline passed the ball to Finn. The game had begun.

An hour passed by easy and Pb was merged in sweat. The score was 36 for team Human Queen and 13 for team Princess Jake. Marceline was a machine at basketball she blocked, shot, and dunked the entire time. Everytime, Marcy scored Ice King gave a large boo from the bench. Bubblegum bended over breathless. She tried many different strategies but every time they were fruitless against Marcy.

Marceline gave a smirk, only a light layer of sweat covered her face. Finn was energetic and pumping up his fists while Jake just huffed angrily.

"Want a break, Pb?" Finn asked, seeing Bubblegum bent over. She nodded weakly and Jake narrowed his eyes. He walked over to the crowd and sat down his arms crossed. With the help of Finn, Bubblegum sat down next to Peppermint Butler.

"Here Princess Bubblegum." Peppermint Butler said, offering a bottle of water. She took the bottle and gulped down a swig. She looked up and saw the basketball sitting alone in the middle of the court.

She looked further up and saw Marceline by a gray duffel bag. She was intensly watching Marceline. Marcy bent over and picked up her water bottle and a white towel. She poured the water onto her face trying to cool off. Pb gawked as the water slid down Marcy's skin into regions Bubblegum wished to feel. Pb felt heat surge in her stomach.

_No no no! That's inappropriate!_ Bubblegum thought shaking her head. She forced her eyes to look away. Bubblegum regained her breath and took a couple more swigs of water.

"Hey you ok Bonnie?" Marcelines voice ringed in Pb's ears. Bubblegum snapped her head forward. Marceline's face was only inches from Bonnie's. Bubblegum felt a blush creep on her cheek as she backed up a little.

"W-what?" Bubblegum stuttered out, still shocked from Marceline being so close. Marceline brought her hand up and pressed it against Bubblegum's forehead. Pb felt Marceline's cold hand moved away as fast as it had come.

"Your face is really red. I thought you were sick." Marceline said, The white towel hanging around her neck.

"No I'm fine." Bubblegum said, giving a weak smile.

"You ok to keep playing?" Marceline asked, standing back up.

"..Ya." Bubblegum said, reassuringly. Marceline held out her gray hand to help the princess up. Bubblegum took her hand as Marceline pulled her back up.

Marceline gave a smile and patted her shoulder.

"Come on you got a game to lose." Marceline teased and walked back out onto the court.

****Chp 2 coming up soon :)****


	2. Injury

**Chp 2: Injury **

**Authors note:** "_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper, why do I keep trying if I cant keep her, every move I would make is just another mistake, I wonder what it would take because it feels like theres a hole inside my body, like theres a hole inside my heart, its like this feeling is gonna consume me if I keep waiting for this thing to start, oh I feel like I'm all gummed up inside. its like I'm all gummed up inside its like I'm all gummed up insii-ii-dee." ~ Finn. _**_(Sorry this is one of my favorite Adventure Time songs.) :)_**

* * *

><p>Even after catching her breath, Bubblegum sucked. The score was now 40 to 13.<p>

"Catch Marceline." Finn shouted, pushing the ball across the makeshift court. Marceline caught the ball and started dribbling it. Jake lunged forward but Marceline did a 360 turn to lose Jake. Marceline ran with the ball tapping against her hand. She was in full force towards the basketball hoop- Towards Princess Bubblegum.

Bubblegum froze. The world started to slow down around her. It wasn't that she was scared it was the fact that Marceline looked beautiful in this moment. Marceline's hair flowed behind her as air graced her body. Bubblegum's mind flushed everything out but Marcy.

"Bubblegum!" Jake's familiar voice shouted and Bubblegum snapped back down to earth.

"Wh-" Pb questioned but the air got knocked out of her. She fell to the ground and she heard her head crack against the ground. Everything went black.

Jake's P.O.V (Point of View)

I lunged for Marceline but she dodged me easily. I turned back around to see Bubblegum just standing there. Her face was red and she looked zoned out.

"Bubblegum!" I shouted out. But it was too late, Marceline collided with her. The scene was horrific. The smack of Bubblegum's head on the wood echoed in the cave. Marceline got up quickly and Bubblegum laid motionless.

It was bad.

**Sorry for short chp. **

****Chp 3 coming up sooner (Maybe even tonight or tomorrow).****


	3. Pain relief

**Chp. 3: Pain relief **

**I love you, A. :) -M. **

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V (Point of View)<p>

I felt warm except some cold bag laying on the left side of my head. I tried prying my eyes open but they refused. I moved my fingers and they scratched some sort of fabric. a blanket? I felt something wet and cold leave a trail down my face. It was an melting ice pack on my head. Under the ice pack, a goosebump was forming. That much was obvious.

Then I remembered what had happened. Marceline had crashed into me during the basketball game and I smashed my head on the ground. I felt a tingle of a headache crossing my brow.

I held my breath as I forced my eyes open. Blurry images flooded my vision. I squinted into the dark lite room. I could see a large closet across from the bed I laid in, a ragged doll was placed on a dresser, and a diary laid in front of a voice recorder.

I was in Marceline's room.

Regular P.O.V

Marceline floated through around aimlessly in her kitchen. She felt guilty. Extremely, guilty.

Peppermint Butler had requested that he took Bonnie back to the Candy Kingdom to rest but Marceline selfishly refused. She wanted to take care of was only right since she had hurt her or at least thats what she reasoned when she placed Bubblegum on her bed.

Marcy looked out the window, back at her porch. Everyone had left and only the basketball sat in the court. She sighed and slammed her fist onto the counter.

_Why didn't I move out of her way!_ Marceline thought harshly.

_Its your fault._ Marceline's inner voice said and Marcys hands clenched around the counters edge. .

Meanwhile, Bubblegum stumbled out of the Vampire's queen bed. She felt light head from the injury. She thought maybe she had gotten a concussion as she staggered to the ladder that lead down to the house's first floor.

Bubblegum needed to see Marceline, let her know that she was ok. That it was her fault for not moving. Bubblegum fell to her knees but forced herself back up. This time she leaned against the purple walls to prevent her from falling once more.

Marceline looked over at the ladder to her room, when she heard a bang. I_s Bubblegum up? _She thought and floated over to the ladder were Bonnie was gripping tightly to the bars. She wobbled ,uncoordinated, as she tried placing her foot down the next step.

"Bonnie careful." Marceline said worried as she floated closer. Bonnie turned her head around a little too fast and lost her footing. She started to fall but Marceline rushed and caught her.

The new found weight in Marcy's arms made her topple over on the floor. There limbs spilled over each other and Bubblegum groaned in pain but widened her eyes as she realized she was pressed into Marcy's body.

"Are you alright?" Marceline asked, not caring the position they had landed. Bubblegum's face lite up like a tomato red as she tried to sit up but her head swam.

"Y-ya I just gott-a…" Bubblegum trailed off as new pain formed in her head. She put her hand up and rested her head on Marceline's chest.

"Come on." Marceline sighed and sat up not moving Bonnie. She put her in bridal style and carried her back up the ladder.

"W-wait I ha-" Bubblegum struggled to say but Marceline shot her a sorrow filled look. Marceline placed Bonnie lightly on her bed. She dragged the covers over her frail body.

Marcy sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry.." Marceline said in barely a whisper.

"Marcy it's not..your fault. I didn..t move." Bubblegum said. She rubbed her head it felt like it had a knife sticking out of it.

"I should have moved." Marceline argued and rubbed her eyes of a wet substance.

".. You were going to make a goal and you were only defending." Bubblegum argued quietly.

"I know but-" Marceline said but Bubblegum cut her off.

"Sleep with me." Bubblegum said in a painful voice. Pb wasn't sure why she had said it. Maybe because Marceline was crying or maybe simply because she wanted Marcy next to her.

Marceline paused before she lifted the covers and crawled under the sheets. Her cold legs rubbed against Bonnie and Pb tried pushing the pain away. Bubblegum thought that this was a good time if any to tell Marcy what she felt.

Bubblegum slid up next to Marceline and shoved her head in the small space between Marcy's shoulder and neck.

Marceline just took this as a sign of affection as a result from her head injury until she heard the pink lady.

"...I love you.." Bubblegum mumbled, her face flushed and beet red.

"Shh Bonnie. It's just your head tal-" Marceline began but Bubblegum ripped her head from the Queen's neck. A glare was plastered on Pb face.

"..It's no head injury..I know what I'm talking..about. Love is a mental feeling you get for someone..regardless of gender." Bubblegum said and pushed her head back down on Marceline's chest. Her head was bursting with pain, her cheeks flushed, and her fingers played with the seams on Marcy's shirt to distract her from both.

In her 1,000 years of living many people had said they loved her but this was the first time she felt so connected to it. Although, in her 1,000 years of living many people said they loved her and hurt her.

"..Alright Bonnie. If you can say that in the morning I will say it back." Marceline said unsure.

"That's stupid.." Bubblegum mumbled and lifted her head a little. She quickly pecked a kiss on Marceline's lips and dove her head back down.

"But if thats what it takes, I'll do it.." Bubblegum said and smiled. She curled her arms around Marceline's fragile body. Marceline shuddered under the touch and hesitantly moved her arms to rest on Bubblegum's sides.

****chp 4 coming up ****


	4. You're cute when you're mad

**Chp 4:Your cute when you're mad**

**I love you, A - M 3**

* * *

><p>Marceline sat in the kitchen sipping the red out of strawberries. She had crawled out of her bed to get away from Bubblegum. She had gotten to close to Pb in the night. They didn't do anything sexual. Infact, Bubblegum was sleeping but it didn't matter Marceline had been watching Bubblegum's chest rise and fall. She took quick touches from Bubblegum's skin and even kissed her cheek lightly.<p>

Marceline sighed. _Why do I have to get so close? _She thought and flicked a lifeless strawberry at the trash can.

She was unaware that a figure was standing in the doorway.

"I love you." Bubblegum's voice rang into Marcy's ears.

Marceline turned her head slowly to see bubblegum with a smile on her face. She had regained her normal pink color to her skin except a blue bruise that laid on her forehead.

Marceline sighed and turned back to her strawberries. Bubblegum's smile faded and her eyes narrowed.

Marceline started to poke a strawberry. Bubblegum strided over to Marceline who stood by her kitchen sink. She slammed her hand down by the strawberry.

"I said I love you." Bubblegum barked and glared at Marcy.

"I heard you." Marceline said, almost sadly.

"Well you said if I said it in the morning you would say it back." Bubblegum said. I didn't tell you for nothing.. Bubblegum thought her feelings swirling around her head. She felt frustrated that Marceline refused to say it back. She felt embarrassed because maybe Marceline didn't feel the same way. She felt confused because these were new emotions.

Marceline looked into Bubblegum's eyes looking for something. Her eyes softened.

"You know, You're cute when you're pissed." Marceline smirked and Bubblegum rose an eyebrow. Marceline grabbed her chin slightly and pressed her lips to the candy ones. Bubblegum melted into Marceline's body and the two teens stood in the vampire's kitchen making out and teaching each others bodies. Marceline pulled away slowly as though if she pulled away to fast a trance would be broken.

"I love you, Bonnie." Marceline whispered into Bubblegum's ear.

**End **

**sorry took so long :)**


End file.
